


Howling At Midnight

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Harry Potter, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco divorces Pansy and loses everything as a result. Harry needs a potions professor for Hogwarts and calls Draco for an interview. That Harry became a werewolf while on a raid is not a surprise. That Draco is his mate is and an unpleasant one at that. Of course, he refuses to help Potter. After all, Potter is still happily married.HIATUS





	Howling At Midnight

_ Chapter-1 _

_ The Condition _

Draco kneels in front of the black lake and looks at his reflection. His robes are dirty and his eyes are tired. His hair is a mess, the strands sticking every which way. This is not how he should go for his interview and that too when the the interviewer is Harry Potter, the youngest and enigmatic headmaster of Hogwarts. But Draco has no alternative. Around twenty hours have passed since Draco slept and he is running on a small bowl of mashed potatoes that he ate around seven hours ago. Pansy didn't let him take even a robe and he couldn't beg for one from Blaise even if the man  _is_  his boyfriend and he doesn't really need to beg. He could walk in and just take it from Blaise's wardrobe. Draco just couldn't. He was too proud for it. He had some money, the most of which went towards the rent of the one bedroom flat he rented at the Diagon Alley.

Having been literally kicked out by more than five interviewers, he decided to ask Potter for job as a potions professor. He likes the idea of teaching potions at Hogwarts. It's a peaceful and a satisfying job and maybe Scorpius will hate him but Draco can't take his decisions on the basis of what his arrogant and spoiled son wants. Finding his degrees was very difficult. Pansy gave him an hour to do it. Draco literally turned the entire manor upside down before mother told him that the folder was in the lowermost shelf of his father's wardrobe.

She also invited him to live with them in France but Draco refused. He chose not to work in the past but he is still a potions master and Pansy can't steal his talent, his passion from him.

He stands up and finds a couple of kids staring at him. He fumes when he realizes that they are snickering and pointing at him. He glares at them but they just start laughing harder. Draco grimaces. It's not their fault. He must look a sight. But they will still suffer for making fun of him once he gets the post. If Potter wants a potions master to teach the students, he couldn't do better than Draco, not when uncle Severus only brews potions and gave up teaching long back.

He whirls around, arranges his folder in his hands and walks inside the castle and straight towards Potter's office.

"Treacle Tart." Draco murmurs and the gargoyles let him inside. Potter is just so predictable. After all these years, he still loves those tarts.

He opens the door of the office and enters inside. The room looks no different from what Draco remembers. For one, it still has the perch of the phoenix that Dumbledore had. For another, the room is still as warm and welcoming as it was earlier. The sorting hat is kept on a small round table. It's peaceful and quiet and Draco starts relaxing but that lasts only until his eyes fall on Potter. The man is settled on a chair. His arms are locked behind his head and his legs are spread. His eyes are still as green and bright as ever.

His arms and thighs are muscled and his stomach is flat. His robes are placed on a small chair in the corner of the room and he is dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. He's still and his eyes are fixed on Draco.

"Close the door." His voice is soft and his words are clear. Draco turns around and does as asked of him before heading towards the chair across Potter. Potter is no longer the clumsy and short-tempered boy he used to be. He's changed quite a lot. Atleast, it seems that he has. 

Their eyes meet once Draco settles down and Potter sits up. He folds his hands on the table and pulls the chair closer to the table.

The silence in the room is awkward. Potter seems deep in thought. Draco wonders what he's thinking, cursing himself only a moment later. He's not the one who's supposed to ask questions. But he really wants to know what Potter is thinking.

"My degrees." He drawls and pushes the folder towards Potter. The man doesn't move to take it.

"I know that you are a potions master. Although I do wonder if maybe you have lost your touch." Potter's words are teasing but his voice is still soft.

Draco narrows his eyes before replying indignantly, "I'll have you know Potter that brewing is still my passion and I've been doing it even if I didn't use the art to earn money. I didn't need to work before now."

"But now you do." Potter mutters with a straight face. His face is blank and Draco  _wants_  to know what the man is thinking. His voice is blank. Draco can't know whether he's insulting him or only teasing him.

"Yes. Pansy told Scorpius about my relationship with Blaise and used him to win the case. I-"

"You are broke." Potter cuts Draco off and leans back, "She took everything from you."

Draco looks coldly at him. Potter abruptly pushes his chair back and stands up.

"I know that you are brilliant at potions. I am also aware of the fact that you are a very good teacher. I would know, considering that Snape often paired us together and I was absolutely pants at potions." Potter says.

Draco waits because he can see that Potter has not finished yet.

He is right because slowly Potter's lips upturn in a grin so wicked that Draco actually shudders. Since when does Potter smirk. Draco frowns.

"I'll give the post to you if you kiss me right now." Potter mutters after crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He looks fit and handsome and  _evil_.

Draco's jaw drops open when the words register in his mind. He keeps on staring the green eyed and enigmatic man in shock, waiting for him to take his words back.

"You are kidding. Aren't you, Potter?" Draco asks, bewildered when the man doesn't.

Potter only smiles.

* * *


End file.
